


Shy demon

by Edge_sama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adorable Lucifer, Cunnilingus, Digital Art, F/M, Lucifer is a dork, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Smut fanart, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Anon @ luciferprompts: Lets have Lucifer being the awkward one when Chloe finally agrees to have sex with him.





	Shy demon

**Author's Note:**

> Posting it here as well.


End file.
